1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to signal pickup mechanisms, and more particularly to magnetic pickup mechanisms useful in picking up signals from nutators and the like at widely varying frequencies.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art comprises my application Ser. No. 07/235,563 and the art cited therein and in the file thereof. Application Ser. No. 07/235,563 described a signal pickup mechanism useful at reduced flow meter pickup frequencies. The wire motion therein described was dependant in part on such factors as surface finish of the containing tube, prior wire location, wire straightness, longitudinal wire movement, etc., and did not always furnish a large regular relatively noise free signal. Additionally, basic Newtonian physics rules relating to inertia dictate that as motion frequency in a system such as described therein increases, motion amplitude decreases, thereby making it more difficult to detect by use of prior art and current art signal detectors.